Crimson
by LonelyDragon17
Summary: Five months after Edward leaves Bella in the forest, a new family moves to Forks. But when faced with the possibility that they may be human-drinking vampires, what will she do? And will she ever find love again after Edward?


**AN: Okay everybody, here it is. Chapter one of Crimson, a rewrite of a story I started and never finished when I was 13. Updates are going to be every other Thursday, but they'll come faster with the more reviews that I get (hint, hint), as they inspire me to write. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't even own copies of the books anymore!**

**Bella's POV**

I looked out the window and sighed as Charlie and I drove through Port Angeles. We were going to the new Italian restaurant that had opened up less than a week ago. _Charlie's probably just keeping me busy so I don't go back to zombie mode, _I thought. I couldn't blame him. I would have done the same thing.

It had been about 5 months since Edward had left me in the forest. I had spent most of that time in a daze. I would spend my days going about the motions of a regular life, plastering a smile on my face, and my nights crying myself to sleep. I honestly didn't know what would have happened if I had kept on going like that. Luckily, Charlie snapped me out of it by almost sending me to live with my mom.

I couldn't say that I was completely over Edward, but at least I could say that I was making steps in the right direction.

I snapped out of my thoughts as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. It looked nice, a big brick building with a green sign that said "Peace. Love. Spaghetti." Despite the odd name, it looked to be pretty fancy, if the outside was anything to go by. I examined the perfectly trimmed bushes that lined the front of the building and tried not to blush as people stared at Charlie in his police uniform.

We walked in and, seeing a sign that said for us to seat ourselves, made our way to a table. I glanced around. The restaurant had an odd feel to it. It was as if it were fancy and yet homey at the same time. The decorations, a mixture of a dark green and cream, were elegant, but not overdone.

"Hello, my name is Alaric. I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" I almost jumped as I heard that voice. I hadn't heard anyone approaching. My sense of alarm heightened as I heard Charlie gasp.

My eyes snapped up to the waiter. I instantly knew what my father had been so shocked about. Alaric had red eyes.

**Alaric's POV**

The man in the police uniform looked at me with shock. What was going on? I glanced over at the girl, who I assumed was his daughter. She had the same look in her eyes… No, that wasn't exactly right. They both looked shocked, but the man looked as though he couldn't process what he was seeing. She looked as though she knew what she was looking at, but couldn't believe that she was actually seeing it. It was almost as if she knew that we… Impossible.

"Your eyes! They're red!" The man finally spat out. My brows furrowed together for a moment. _Shit!_ I must have forgotten to put my contacts in. The man was obviously a police officer, and he would very well know how to tell if someone was lying. Nevertheless, I didn't worry for a second that he would question my lies as I slipped a charming smile onto my face.

"Ah, yes. My apologies, sir. You see, my brother and I were using these to play a prank on my mother a few moments ago. We're always pranking her, drives her mad. I must have completely forgotten to take them out before coming out here."

The man calmed down a bit and gave me a tight smile as he ordered a glass of wine. I turned back to the girl and my breath hitched. _She definitely knows something._ That was the only explanation that I could come to as I looked into her eyes. As she mumbled that she wanted water, I gave a curt nod and forced myself not to run to the kitchen. I walked as calmly as I could.

_Should I tell the family?_ No. I must be mistaken. I shook my head, trying to shake out the ridiculous thoughts I was having with the motion. I entered the kitchen and made my way to my bag to get my contacts.

**Bella's POV**

As Alaric poured Charlie's glass of wine, I tried to keep myself as calm as possible. I couldn't let him know that I knew what they were. _That could cause some serious problems_, I thought to myself. I shivered as I thought of exactly what sort of "problems" it could cause.

My eyes went up to Charlie as he started to talk to the waiter. "So, I hear you guys moved here just a couple weeks ago. How's everything working out for you so far?" At this, I glanced at Alaric, who was setting down a glass of water for me. My brows furrowed. His crimson eyes had been replaced with a deep blue.

"Well, we actually didn't move _here_, per se. We moved a small town a few miles drive from here. Forks, I believe it's called. Odd name." I tried to not choke on the water that I had been drinking. _Looks like I'm not going to be the "new kid" anymore._

Charlie went on. "Really? I'm actually the chief of police in Forks. I didn't hear anything about having any new residents coming in."

The conversation went on. Alaric said that he and his siblings would be stating Forks High School the next day. Charlie introduced me and said I went to school there. Finally the conversation ended on the light note of Charlie laughing "Now, the students are going to gossip about you for two years until a new family decides to move in. Good luck with that!"

Alaric took our orders and left. As I stared at his retreating back, I couldn't help but be confused. _Is he a vampire? If so, how did he change his eyes to blue? Maybe I'm just being paranoid… But one things for sure, vampire or not, I'm definitely keeping a close watch on that guy._

**Ending Note: Well, I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter :) I do have one question, though. I'm going to be introducing Alaric's "brother and sister" in the next chapter. I was just wondering if you guys want them to be mates like Edward's brothers and sisters were or not. Let me know in your review. **


End file.
